Kiiroiyasha no Naruto
by Hatake777
Summary: ¡Hola! Soy el pirata Namikaze Naruto y junto a la tripulación de paja (literalmente pajeros) lograremos que la gente nos odie y nos ame, y lograr que mi Capitàn se cumpla ser el Rey de los piratas y como no conseguir algunas ladys en el camino...
1. Prólogo

**Me presento, Soy Hatake777, hoy vengo con mi primer historia (Como dice en el resumen, lo cambie por que me parecía muy miserable, ahora ¿No tendrá nada que ver con esto nuevo que estoy escribiendo?, no va a tener el mismo tipo de vida pero algunos cambios) y sin más les dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

Prólogo:

No es como si estuviera nervioso…bien lo admito, estaba enfrente de un pueblo humilde, en alguna parte del East Blue, a no dije mi nombre para el público, ¡SO… espera ¿Publico? ¿De que mierda estoy hablando?

Bueno para los que le interesen o no, ¡SOY NAMIKAZE NARUTO!, yo soy un Kaizoku (Pirata), yo nací en una pequeña y pobre isla del East Blue, a la edad de 8 años conocí a una persona que cambio mi vida y me crío como su hijo por 5 años, que fue suficiente el tiempo como para seguir el sueño de ser un pirata como él a toda costa, aparte de prometer encontrarlo en el mar. Y al pasar los 5 años se retiro sin palabrería, nada.

Me entrene hasta ese día con el cumplir mi promesa de verlo. ¿Por qué entrenar? Fácil, si quería verlo hasta llegar donde el se encuentra no sería tan fácil como cagar debajo de un puente, no señores, el se encuentra al final de la primera parte de este grande y extenso mar, Red Line.

Como saben muchos piratas solo se convierten en estos, por riquezas, mujeres, etc…

Mi sueño es llegar al fin del mundo y alcanzarlo con el siguiente Rey de los Piratas.

Tengo una edad de 17 años. Había zarpado de mi ciudad natal a los 16 casi 17, había estado siendo hospedado en un hotel de una ciudad que fue quemada por la Banda pirata de Don Kreig, un idiota asiéndose llamar el pirata más temido en el East Blue.

Me aloje en una barca en donde conocí a quien ahora llamó Capitán. Monkey D. Luffy, acá empieza nuestra historia, la del hijo del legendario…-

**Tada! Acá termina ¿Corto? La verdad, ¿Por qué deje la intriga? Por que como se va desarrollando esta historia se irán sabiendo secretos que los revelaré lentamente kukuku…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capítulo, los saludo con un fuerte abrazo, ¡Chau!**


	2. Se nos une ¡Roronoa Zoro!

**Hola de Nuevo mis lectores, vengo con un capitulo, que sería el primero, el otro fue más corto y bueno, este contaría como el Capitulo 1, dejemos lo de más al terminar de leer este capitulo, nos leemos al final.**

Capitulo 1: Empieza la historia, se nos une ¡Roronoa Zoro!

One Piece OST 3 # 11 Stealthy Night Shadow

-Que lindo es estar debajo de un barco- Dijo un chico de pelo rubio de puntas y tres bigotes de zorro en cada mejilla.

-¿Verdad?- Sonrío grande un chico de Mugiwara de pelo oscuro.

Parecía un pueblo de buena gente, comercio limpio, sin atracos, una base de la marina a la otra punta de la isla, si, sin dudas una ciudad sin problema alguno, o al menos lo aparentaba.

-Luffy-san, Naruto-san, no creo que sea buena idea ir a buscar al _Kaizoku Gari_ (Cazador de Piratas), con miedo en su voz comentó a su parecer.

-Yo creo que sería divertido una pelea contra él- rió por lo bajo el rubio ojiazul –Así que no te preocupes Megame, nada malo pasara- rió Luffy al final de la oración de Naruto.

-¡Ha sido arrestado por ser mala persona… ¿acaso dijiste megame?- Lloró dramáticamente el pequeño chico de pelo rosa.

-Maa, Maa… no habrá problemas, a mi me parece buena persona- habló Luffy mientras agarraba una fruta de una tienda y le tiraba un moneda que caía en las manos del vendedor – Me pregunto si Zoro estará en esa base…-Dijo casi en un susurró que fue escuchado por las personas alrededor, que reaccionaron al momento alejándose un poco.

-Oe, Oe…. ¿Qué pasa con esa reacción?- Pregunto confundido el Namikaze.

-De todos modos sigamos hacia la base, ¿no quieres ser un Marino Coby?- Señalo Luffy sonriendo.

-Bueno en realidad no estoy preparado para eso…-

-¿Cómo que no estas preparado Pat-san? Se supone que tendrías que haberla puesto como tu meta- Dijo Naruto mientras ignoraba que Coby lloraba aún lado de ellos con un aura de tristeza siguiéndolo.

-E-es escuche que el Capitán Morgan era el que estaba a cargo de la base- Comento un poco apenado, haciendo que la gente del pueblo los vuelva a escuchar cayéndose para otro lado mientras sacaban gotas atrás de la cabeza a los tres navegantes.

-¡JAJAJAJAAJAJA! Que pueblo más gracioso- rió divertido y con gracia el Capitán de Naruto y este reía contagiado de su Sencho y Coby veía todo esto preocupado.

-¿Por qué se asustarían de un Capitán de la Marina?- Dijo con preocupación Coby.

-Es la ley de la vida, afuera de la base actúa como un gruñón y dentro de la base, como un bebe que necesita su chupete para seguir viviendo Coti- Respondió Naruto con aura de sabiduría.

-¡Coti janai, Coby da!- Respondió pegándole una surtida en la cabeza a Naruto y su Capitán reía.

**Fin del Ost**

-Bien aquí es- Dijo Luffy sonriendo frente a la puerta de la bese mientras Naruto se hurgaba la nariz y desviaba la mirada hacia algo divertido.

-Aquí nos separamos ¿No Luffy-san, Naruto-san?- llorando dramáticamente y los dos mencionados seguían caminando hacia la base sin prestarle atención a las cosas de Coby.

-¿Tú lo ves Naruto?-

-Para nada Sencho-

-En verdad dudo que alguien pueda retenerlo en un lugar como este- Comentó Coby por lo bajo.

-¡Ahí lo encontré!- Gritó Luffy.

-¿El es un cazador de piratas? Es más bien un MADAO-Comentó Naruto con aburrimiento.

En pleno sol se encontraba crucificado con sogas, atado de pies y manos, aparte de llevar una banda verde cubriéndole la cabeza.

-Una Haramaki y una banda verde que cubre su cabeza…sin dudas esa persona es Roronoa Zoro…-dijo para si mismo Coby, sintiendo miedo y peligro de estar cerca de esa persona.

-Ne, ¿si le desatamos las cuerdas podrá escapar más fácil verdad?- Comentó sonriendo Luffy.

-pues s-

-¡NO DIGAN ESTUPIDECES! ¡¿SABES LO QUE PASARÍA SI UNA PERSONA COMO EL, SE LE DEJARA LIBRE?!- Regaño Coby a Naruto y su Capitán –Estoy seguro de que te cortaría-

-No te preocupes Yo soy fuerte, no se mi tripulante- mientras movía su cabeza a Naruto y este asentía restándole importancia -¿Ves? Somos fuertes-

-Oe, temera- Tenebrosa se escuchaba salir de la boca del cazador de piratas –Me molestan…váyanse- Amenazó esta vez. Alterando a Coby y trató de convencer a Luffy y Naruto pero estos le restaban importancia prestándole atención a una niña que acababa de llegar con una escalera y bajaba de esta hacia el cazador de piratas.

-¿tienes hambre? Te preparé unos Onigiri- Dijo con un tono dulce.

-¿Quieres morir enana? Vete- cortante fue Zoro hacia la niña, que esta ni se inmuto.

-Pero Onii-chan, usted no comió…-mientras sacaba la comida para dársela al muchacho -¡Aquí! Esta es la primera vez que los hago- y el 'rufián' se sorprendía hacia su gentileza, al momento de querer responderle fue interrumpido por una persona de la puerta.

-No deberías estar molestando niños, Roronoa Zoro fufufufu- Mientras reía de forma burlona- ¡Oh! Esos Onigiris parecen verdaderamente buenos- robándose sin permiso uno, al momento que lo escupía y tiraba los que quedaban -¡Esto es un asco! ¡Va sal! ¡Sal!-

-Pensé que sería mejor dulces….-

-Oe- llamó al Marino atrás suyo -¡Tira a la niña de aquí!- ante la mirada sorprendida del Marino -¡¿Quieres desobedecer mis ordenes?! ¡Se lo diré a mi padre!- Dijo con arrogancia en su voz.

-¡Hai!- Gritó acercándose a la niña- Suman Ojou-chan, por tener que hacerte daño- al momento en que la tiraba afuera de la base.

Naruto fijó su vista a su Capitán y este asintió, haciendo que el rubio de un salto desde la pared llegando hasta donde estaba la chica mientras caía protegiéndola. Al momento Coby fue a ver su estado y se sorprendió por un momento ver los ojos de Naruto fríos, calculadores, preparados para una lucha en cualquier punto que sea, para después cambiarlos por los de aburrimiento.

-Arigato- agradeció la niña al ojiazul, que este le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza.

-¿Se encuentra bien Naruto-san? ¿Ojou-chan?- procuró su bien estar el Megame.

-tsk- maldijo por lo bajo Luffy.

-¿Luffy-san?- movió la cabeza buscándolo para todos lados para encontrar a Naruto apoyado en la pared viendo como su Sencho interactuaba con el cazador.

**Salto del Tiempo.**

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó la niña con esperanza.

-Si, se lo comió todo, no dejó nada- Comentó Luffy, mientras Naruto sentado al lado asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Que Bien!-

-Me pregunto si en verdad es tan malo como dicen todos…-Comentó Coby mirando a la chica.

-¡No! Onii-chan no hizo nada malo, el solo me defendió cuando intente ahuyentar a la mascota de Helmeppo que había soltado a la calle- defendió la niña al Kaizoku Gari del mal trato del hijo estúpido.

Naruto estaba callado por su parte intentando de analizar la situación... ¿Un Capitán de la Marina corrupto, y su hijo arrogante controlan esta Isla? Entrecerró los ojos fríamente, odiaba a ese tipo de personas.

Mientras que Helmeppo llegaba al restaurante de la madre de la niña tirando todo, mientras atrás de este, sus guardias Marinos apretando los puños enojados por la actitud de el hijo de su Capitán.

-¡Oe! ¡Apresúrate y trae el mejor Sake!- Exigió –Estoy un poco aburrido y cansado, así que e decidido que mañana ejecutaré a Zoro fufufufu- Mientras Luffy lo miraba antes de correr hacia el y pegarle un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda de su cara cayéndose hacia atrás.

-¡Luffy-san! ¡No haga más!- lo agarró Coby por detrás para que no siga pegándole.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres?!- gritaron los guardias de Helmeppo para atacar cuando fueron parados por Naruto, que al tocarle la muñeca a cada uno, logró doblarles y romperles los brazos a los dos tiran dolos lejos de ese lugar.

-Lo he decidido Coby, yo ¡Haré a Zoro mi Nakama!- Dijo con determinación en su voz, para luego ver como Helmeppo se retiraba a las corridas.

-H-ha huido- dijo en voz baja Coby.

-¿Vamos…Sencho?- preguntó Naruto viendo hacia delante donde se encontraba la base.

-Ikkese- Ordenó Luffy a su tripulante haciéndolo sonreír mientras se retiraban.

**Salto del Tiempo. **

Naruto y Coby se encontraban frente a Zoro desatando las sogas para que este pueda liberarse.

-Tch, malditos nudos- Bufó por lo bajo Naruto.

-Oe, oe, si me ayudan, a ustedes los matarán- Dijo Zoro mirando como Coby y Naruto ni se inmutaban.

-Solo cállate y déjanos hacer el trabajo, MADAO-

-¡MADAO JANAI!- Gritó Zoro con un vena palpitándole en la frente.

-es que…. ¡Yo quiero ser un Marine de verdad! ¡No estas personas que se hacen llamar Marines!- Dijo mientras alzaba la cabeza para ver como una bala se le acercaba.

-… ¿Qué esperas para seguir desatando las sogas, Megame?-

Se sorprendió a ver enfrente de él a Naruto con una espada sostenida en su mano. La Katana en si era hermosa, de un color negro que la cubre completamente y una cadena al final de la parte baja, y su una tsuba con el Kanji de "completo".

-H… ¡HAI!- afirmo rápido pero fue interrumpido otra vez por los Marines y el Capitán Morgan delante de ellos mientras los apuntaba.

-Tch, no se cansan de molestarnos- se puso enfrente Naruto protegiendo a Zoro y mega…Coby.

-No importa, ustedes morirían igual después, civiles sin rango-Dijo con arrogancia y dureza en su voz- ¡Disparen!-

-Hum- apareció enfrente de los demás Luffy, protegiéndolos de las balas, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás -¡NO FUNCIONA!- mientras soltaba todas las balas en su cuerpo.

-¿Quién demonios eres?-

-Ore Monkey D. Luffy, ¡el hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas!- Levantó su pulgar en forma de aprobación.

-Bueno, dejemos las presentaciones para después creo que hay que encargarnos de estos ahora mismo Luffy- Comentó Naruto con un gota de sudor bajándole por la frente.

-¡Ah, tienes razón!- mientras estiraba su cintura para atrás y agarraba las tres Katanas – Acá tenes tus Katanas, no sabía cual de todas era, así que traje las tres-

One Piece OST Overtaken

-Las tres, yo uso el Santoryuu- mientras se movía un poco para intentar liberarse- Pero escucha, prometí convertirme en pirata, desde que me opuse a los Marines estoy siendo buscado, pero te advierto algo….yo siempre sigo mis ambiciones, yo ¡Me convertiré en el mejor espadachín del mundo! Si alguna vez me veo forzado a dejar mis ambiciones…tu vida caerá bajo mi espada-

-¿El mejor espadachín? Eso suena bien, como Nakama del rey de los piratas no esperaba menos- Comentó riendo Luffy -¡Yosh! Ikkese- Dijo mientras el y sus dos tripulantes se lanzaban contra los Marines.

Naruto cortaba a cualquiera que pasaba adelante suyo al igual que Zoro, Luffy golpeaba con astucia y dureza a los Marines. Le sorprendía al rubio el nivel de pelea con la espada que tenía Zoro, sonrió, le gustaba esta aventura.

-¡Cuidado Luffy!- Gritó Naruto para saltar a defender a su Capitán con su Katana desviando el ataque y a Morgan para luego saltar hacia atrás y dejar que su Capitán acabará la lucha.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos Luffy iba venciendo en la lucha, que no la tomaba, muy enserio que digamos.

-Kuso Gaki…-Respiró con dificultad Morgan mientras tomaba una parte de su hacha -¡SHINE!-

-¡No quiero!- Desviando su ataque y saltaba para pegarle una patada en su cara haciéndolo caer duramente.

-Mo-morgan-tai-

-¡Matte! ¡Mugiwara! ¡Mira esto!- Dijo Helmeppo detrás suyo. -¡Idiota! ¡Eres sordo o que!- mientras le apuntaba en la cabeza a Coby.

-Luffy-san no quiero intervenir en tu sueño aún si tengo que morir- Dijo firme Coby.

-Ya lo sé- Sonriendo mientras preparaba su ataque y Morgan se levantaba atrás suyo.

-¡Yo soy el Capitán de los Marine! ¡Onote no Morgan!-Mientras Bajaba el hacha que era parada por las Katanas de Zoro.

-_**Korose, Hakuryuu**_ (Mata, Dragón Blanco)- Naruto puso la palma de su mano en el pecho de Morgan mientras este era atravesado por una gran fuente de fuego blanco parecido a un cañón.

-N- ¡¿Nani?!-

-Yo comí la Haku Haku no mi, soy un hombre de fuego blanco…-

**Hasta acá, los que seguían este fic no se si estarán contentos, pero les dije que tendrá algunas cosas del principio de este fic, los poderes y las técnicas no tendrán parecido pero estén seguros de que les gustarán como seguirá esto, la apariencia de Naruto estará en mi perfil, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Chau!**


End file.
